Naughty Princess
by PrkByn
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang Putri Mahkota. Sama seperti Sehun, ia adalah Putra Mahkota. Dengan sifat yang berbeda, Mereka akan di jodohkan. Bagaimana dengan keseharian mereka? THIS IS YAOI / Warning! Rated M / dosa tanggung sendiri / GS / Luhan x Sehun / HUNHAN / SELU / slight CHANBAEK X BAEKYEOL / KAISOO /
1. Chapter 1

Hunhan Fanfiction Present..

NAUGHTY PRINCESS

PROLOG

Luhan adalah putri dari kerajaan terbesar di Seoul. Ia adalah gadis yang manja,cengeng, dan selalu tidak mau mendengar Nasihat Orang Tuannya.

Sampai suatu saat ketika ia sudah berumur 17 tahun. Orang tuanya menjodohkan Luhan dengan Seorang Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan terbesar di Daegu. Ia adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang pria mapan yang akan menjadi penerus ayahnya kelak. Usia mereka berdua sama. Tetapi sifat Sehun tidak seperti layaknya remaja 17 tahun. Ia sangat berwibawa dan pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin. Sifatnya yang angkuh kadang kadang membuat para kalangan muda terkagum kagum padanya.

ketika mengetahui mereka akan dinikahkan… Luhan Protes, ia tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ayah dan Ibu Luhan memohon kepada Sehun agar mengubah Luhan menjadi gadis yang lebih Dewasa..

Sehun pun mengangguk..

Pertengakaran diantara mereka terus terjadi ketika mereka tau bahwa minggu depan mereka akan Bertunangan..

namun, apakah Luhan bisa menerima Sehun dan Sehun bisa mencintai Luhan?

Lanjut ? or.. Delete?

Ini adalah akun Resmi Author yang dulu punya akun namanya OhDeer1220.

Ff Ohdeer1220 akan di Post lagi disini, jadi author minta maaf kalau akun OhDeer1220 tidak bisa di aktifkan lagi . kini author membuat FF baru bernuansa Kerajaan Modern. Hunhan and Forever HUNHAN! Jangan galau ya kalau Luhannya keluar, walau mereka berpisah. Author akan terus buat FF hunhan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Naughty Princess  
Author : ForeverHunhan12 (OhDeer1220)  
Cast : Sehun and Luhan (Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Taoris, Sulay)

FF ini hanya murni pikiran author semata, maaf jika ada kesamaan namun saya jamin ini adalah murni ide dari otak saya/?  
FF nya gaje dan banyak typonya/? Tolong dimaklumi okay/?  
sekalian kalau mau nanya tentang FF author dan author/? nya bisa join/? Ke tweet nya author OhDeer1220 *promosi*

udahlaaahh author kebanyakan ngomong.. capcus aja yukkkk/?

1

2

3

*FOREVER HUNHAN*

"Aku tidak mau! Kubilang… AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Luhan, Seorang putri cantik masih tetep bersikeras memeluk selimutnya. Seolah iya tak ingin meninggalkan selimut kesayangannya itu.

Beberapa maid kini berada di kamar Luhan, memaksa sang Putri untuk bersiap untuk berdandan. Tetapi, sang putri menolak. Karena ia sudah tau apa yang direncanakan Appa nya. Kini ia berbaring diranjang dengan memeluk selimut bergambar _Rusa _itu.

"Putri harus segera bersiap siap.. sebentar lagi tamu utama akan datang.."

"Kubilang tidak mau! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

_**TOK TOK TOK  
**__  
_Terdengar suara pintu kamar Luhan diketuk. Kini luhan menjadi gugup.. _Monster datang.. _Pikirnya.

Terlihat seseorang membuka pintu dari Luar. Tampaklah Sang Raja yang bernama Kim Joon memasuki kamar Luhan dengan tatapan mematikan.

Dengan perlahan Sang Raja menghampiri Luhan, Bagi Luhan setiap Appanya melangkah.. Itu sama saja seperti Detik Detik maut..  
Luhan menelan salivanya kasar.. Oh.. Sungguh menakutkan..

Dan sekarang sang Appa sudah berada di hadapannya..

"LUHAN! RAPIHKAN PENAMPILAN MU! CEPAT TEMUI JODOHMU! ATAU APPA TAK AKAN MENGANGGAPMU SEORANG ANAK!"

_**JEDERRRR…**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Setelah 30 Menit mendandai sang Putri. Luhan menuruni tangga, ia begitu suka dengan warna Pink. Juga terlihat tampak pada gaun pink sedadanya. Di bagian pinggangnya terlihat Pita besar yang ekornya menjuntai indah. Warna rambutnya yang Kuning Emas panjang Bergelombang semakin cantik dengan mahkota dengan krystal bening yang terhias indah di kepalanya.

Sungguh, Luhan seperti Malaikat yang tersesat dibumi.. dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.. Orang orang tidak tau bahwa Sang Putri mempunyai sifat yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ia berjalan turun dengan perlahan, Rasanya ia akan mulai membenci _heels _yang terkadang membuatnya kerepotan seperti saat ini.

Sungguh, ia seperti diterpa gempa bumi. Matanya agak berkunang kunang .. Ia takut jika ia akan dijodohkan dengan pria tambun berusia.. **BIG NO!**

Ia berjalan mendekati ruang utama, kini ia melihat orang tuanya.. Dan Eonnie nya Baekhyun..  
Disana ia juga melihat 4 orang asing duduk berhadapan dengan keluarganya. Ia hafal dengan wajah salah satu pria.. _ah.. itu Raja Daegu.. _pikirnya.

Juga ia melihat seorang Pria yang tampan.. _mungkinkah dia.._

"Luhan? Sudah datang.. kemari nak.." Ujar sang eomma. Yixing dengan senyuman menenangkan bagi Luhan.

Dengan kikuk, Luhan berjalan mendekati sang Eomma. Dan kemudian ia duduk diantara Keluarganya.

Ketika melihat paras lelaki yang ada didepannya, ia menjadi tersipu.. Ia begitu tampan.. tapi ia teringat pada prinsip nya. _Ia akan dijodohkan.. jangan dulu terpesona!_

"Luhan! Kau sudah besar nak.. kau sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik.. tak salah Sehun mendapat calon istri seperti dirimu.." ujar wanita yang diyakini Luhan adalah Istri dari Raja Daegu.

Luhan hanya bisa tertunduk, sesekali ia tersenyum paksa. Ia juga punya martabat, tata cara Kerajaan.. disaat seperti ini ia tak boleh menentang terlebih dahulu.

"Sebelumnya akan appa kenalkan.. Mereka adalah Keluarga kerajaan Daegu. Raja Wu Yifan dengan istrinya Ratu Wu Zitao. Juga anak pertama mereka Putri Mahkota Wu Kyungsoo, dan yang akan menjadi calon suami mu Pangeran Mahkota Wu Sehun. Pangeran Sehun Adalah Putra Bungsu sama sepertimu, Kuharap dengan kesamaan derajat kalian Bisa Cocok"

_Cih.. sampai kapanpun. Kami tak akan cocok.. _Batin Luhan.

"ekhem.. Maaf jika anakku Chanyeol tidak datang kemari. Ia mempunyai tugas yang harus diselesaikan dan tak dapat di tunda." Ujar sang Raja Yifan.

"Tak apa apa.. Chanyeol akan menjadi penerus yang hebat.. Begitu pula dengan Sehun."

"Sehun sangat pintar dan kuat, mungkin ia bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik.."

"ia juga punya karakter yang berwibawa, sopan dan disiplin.."

Orang Tua Luhan terus saja memuji kehebatan Sehun. Sementara anaknya sendiri hanya memandang malas pada mereka berdua.

Ketika ia melihat sehun. Tatapan mereka bertemu.. Saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai ada suara mengintrupsi nya.

"pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan secepatnya.."

"APA? Maksudku.. kenapa dipercepat.. aku.. aku belum siap appa.."  
ujar Luhan kaget juga tegang, mengapa appa nya memutuskan pendapat secara sepihak?

"Tidak ada tapi tapi Luhan.. Setelah bertunangan, kalian akan ditempatkan di tempat yang sama.."

Hening.

luhan masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Appanya.

ia akan ditempatkan ditempat yang sama? Itu artinya makan bersama? Tidur bersama? AAAAAAA~

"Kalau begitu kita akan meninggalkanmu dengan Sehun berdua disini.."

"Sehun ajaklah Luhan mengobrol.."

"baiklah appa.." Ujar sehun dengan masih memandang Luhan.

Ketika mereka ditinggalkan berdua suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

Karena tidak kuat dengan suasana ini, Luhan mulai berbicara..

"kenapa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

Sehun masih memandangnya dingin. "sebagai pangeran mahkota, perkataan orang tua adalah yang terbaik.."

"hey.. perjodohan ini merenggut masa muda mu!" kini Luhan sedikit menyentak. _Jadi yang tidak setuju atas perjodohan ini hanyalah dia?_

"aku hanya perlu membuat mu menerima sepenuhnya. Beres.."

Kini Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Orang ini benar benar keras kepala..

"Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan menerimanya!"

"jangan membantah, ini semua kemauan orang tuamu.."

"baiklah terserah!.."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Sang Putra mahkota.  
Sehun hanya mendecih pelan, sesekali memijat pelipisnya.

"kenapa kau memaksakan kehendaknya?.."

tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada seorang pria gagah sedang mengamati Sehun. Ia terlihat bersandar pada dinding dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"kau tak akan bisa mendekati Luhan"

"siapa kau?.."

"Aku Kim Jongin, Putra kedua Kerajaan Seoul.. Dan jangan harap aku merestuimu dengan Luhan.."

"Ck, jadi kau akan menghambatku?"

"tidak, aku tak akan menghambatmu.."

"lalu apa maumu.."

"aku kan membuat Luhan terus dalam Prinsipnya.."

"dan aku akan membuat Luhan jatuh Cinta padaku.."

"tidak semudah itu Pangeran Sehun yang terhormat.. Aku akan terus berada disamping Luhan"

Jongin kini pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Dengan Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Sehari setelah pertemuan itu, Luhan kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya. Namun ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang di Sekolahnya dan membuat para siswi disekolah itu histeris dibuatnya.

"Sehun.. Mengapa kau ada disini?!" ujar Luhan kaget.

"Kenapa? Mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini.."

"Tapi kenapa ini secara tiba tiba.. maksudku.."

"Luhan.. ada kelas memasak, ayo kesana sebelum terlambat." Ujar teman Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Sehun.

Ketika Luhan meninggalkannya. Sehun berjalan melalui lorong lorong sekolah. Dengan desain yang sangat mewah sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus anak Bangsawan.

"Sehun?"

Terdengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya..

"Baekhyun Nonna?"

"kenapa kau ada disini?" ujar Sang Putri Baekhyun. Sehun kini membungkuk hormat atas kedatangan Sang Putri. Jika ia mau membuat Luhan jatuh Cinta padanya. Ia juga harus mempunyai Restu Dari saudara Saudaranya.

"appa memindahkan sekolahku disini.. juga mengirimku agar menjaga Luhan."

"wah, kau sangat pengertian sekali Sehun ah"

"terima kasih Nonna, lagipula Chanyeol Hyung Juga dipindahkan disini~"

"Park chanyeol? Mungkin kalian akan menjadi kakak beradik yang Populer.." Ujar Baekhyun diiringi senyuman yang manis.

"Sehun!" kini terdengar teriakan Berat menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun. Orang yang dibicarakan datang..

"Sehun aku sudah men.. Oh.. Annyeonghasseo Putri.." ucap sang Pangeran Chanyeol kikuk karena tidak hanya Sehun dengan dirinya saja yang berada ditempat itu. Justru ada Putri cantik idamannya..

Ya, Chanyeol sejak dulu memang mengidolakan Baekhyun sebagai tipe idealnya ketika ia menonton pertunjukan kebangsawanan dan disitu Baekhyun menampilkan Pertunjukan Ballerina yang menurut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun meliuk liukan badannya itu adalah tontonan yang indah.

Baekhyun membungkukan hormat menanggapi Chanyeol.

"ups.. aku harus pergi ke toilet.."

Sehun kini meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

_Terimakasih sehun.._ batin Chanyeol senang.

"chanyeol ah~ aku yakin kau pasti belum mengenal sekolah ini.. mau aku antar berkeliling?" tutur Baekhyun menawarkan diri. Baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai siswi yang ramah.

"te.. tentu saja Tuan Putri. Ayo..! "

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpikir dengan saling mengenggam mungkin akan mengatasi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan hingga menjadi tontonan yang membuat iri penghuni sekolah itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin sedang terlihat berjalan jalan disekitar kawasan kolam berenang, disana sangat sepi hingga kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita asing sedang berenang sendirian.

ia memakai baju renang yang ketat. Terlihat ketika wanita itu naik ke permukaan.

ketika menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Wanita itu menoleh..

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

Jantung Jongin berpacu.. Tidak hanya Sexy~ ia juga sangat Cantik.

"Kim Jongin?"

Begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Ia berhenti memikirkan fantasy liar nya.

"ka.. kau mengenalku?" ujar Jongin kikuk ketika wanita Sexy itu mendekatinya.

"Kau saudara Luhan bukan? Kenalkan aku Wu Kyungsoo. Saudara Sehun"

"Putri Kyungsoo? Maafkan aku yang telah lancang.. err.. mengintipmu berenang" Jongin tertunduk malu saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"tidak apa apa Kim Jongin, lagi pula aku begitu senang ketika dilihatmu.."

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

_Ia senang? Itu artinya jika jongin terus melihatnya, ia akan tetap senang?_

Jongin begitu senang sampai sampai seperti ada kupu kupu yang menari dalam perutnya.

"Bagaimana kita berenang bersama? Aku ingin menunjukan beberapa gaya berenangku padamu.."

_pria mana yang tidak mau menerima tawaran dari seorang putri sexy dan cantik? Itu adalah pria Bodoh sedunia.. _Batin Jongin.

Dengan semangat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tunggu disini, akan ku ambilkan celana berenang."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin Berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang diyakini jongin adalah tempat menyimpan pakaian renang.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa celana renang Pria ditangannya.

Ia berlari menghampiri Jongin dan menyuguhkan pandangan menggairahkan dengan Payudara Kyungsoo yang bergoyang goyang. Jongin dibuat meleleh karenanya..

Ketika hampir sampai mendekati Jongin, Kyungsoo terpeleset dan menubruk Jongin sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh bersama. Walau awalnya punggung Jongin sakit karena harus menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi ia sadar bahwa kini Payudara Kyungsoo menempel pada wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Jongin mulai memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jongin kau tidak ap…"

"tetaplah seperti ini agar rasa sakitku hilang.."

**TBC**

**hahahahahahahahahaha .. pas mau menjurus ke rated M langsung TBC! *ketawa nistaa***

**maaf alur kecepetan dan GAJE/?  
mau yang lebih hot? Reviews yang banyak! Tolong tinggalkan jejak supaya menghargai karya author **** maaf gak bisa balas review satu satu dikarenakan bentar lagi UAS dan author sibuk banget :D**

**Ada salah satu review yang bikin author sakit hati.. Buat yang merasa "KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN RIVIEW . GAK BISA BACA YA MBAR/? :P"**

**oke nanti author bakal balik dengan hasil yang memuaskan *amin**

**Thanks ^^**


End file.
